Soundless Voice and Proof of Life
by fuckthisshitimout
Summary: Feliciano knows he doesn't have much time left. Lovino only wants to sing with Feliciano. However, in this world, no one can hear their soundless voices. But maybe if they sang loud enough, together... "Please God, let me be his brother again..." REVISED
1. Chapter 1

"Finished." the brunette grinned. He'd finally be able to show Feliciano the song! Speaking of Feliciano...

As if on cue, Lovino felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "Ve~" Feliciano giggled. "What are you doing, Fratello?" He asked curiously, staring at the piece of paper in his brother's hands.

"Oh, this. You know the song I was working on?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Yeah. You've been spending so much time on it lately." the red-head mumbled, his facial features saddening. "You barely ever play with me anymore."

Lovino chuckled lightly. "Sorry... But I'll be able to play with you a lot more now. I finished the song!" Feliciano brightened instantly.

"That's great!" The Italian beamed.

"But there are two problems." Lovino said. Feliciano frowned.

"One, I haven't finished the lyrics..." The younger brother sighed quietly. Lovino had always been a perfectionist when it came to music.

Lovino turned around to smile at Feliciano. "But if I can solve the second problem, the first one won't matter." Feliciano raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't have anyone to sing with."

"Me! Me! Pick me!" Feliciano cried almost instantly. Lovino laughed.

"Alright, alright. But only if you're up for it. Then, we can figure out the last verse later; together." Feliciano nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" He giggled, and Lovino couldn't help but smile. The elder set the papers against the piano and Feliciano watched in amazement as his fingers danced across the ivory keys. Lovino opened his mouth to sing the first verse.

_"In the night, every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet."_

_"The white snow floats gently down_

_Hands rose toward my face_

_The snow that was flowing melts in an instant as more falls..._

_What a sad way it all ends..."_

Feliciano sat down next to his older brother, the gentle voice soothing his nerves. Even if the lyrics were depressing. It was most of what Lovino was writing lately. Then again, he had good reason. Feliciano steadied himself as the words flowed from his mouth.

_"Soundlessly the snow falls to the ground_

_You play with them and sweetly smile in the white._

_'I wonder what my voice sounds like now...?'_

_"It won't matter..._" Feliciano paused to cough into his hand before continuing.

_"If I say something, it's not... like you could..._" Lovino stopped playing the piano as his brother started to cough harder. Feliciano stared at his hands and wasn't surprised to find blood staining the pale flesh - but it scared him.

Feliciano continued coughing, unable to stop. Lovino quickly got up and started to guide his brother to the bed. Feliciano leaned against his brother for support, as images blurred and danced before his eyes in slow motion.

The younger looked up, expecting to hear words of reassurance from his brother. Lovino's mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Feliciano let out a whimper of fear and clung to his brother tightly.

He couldn't hear him at all, and he was starting to go numb again. Feliciano vaguely felt himself being set on the bed as his brother wrapped his arms around him.

"Ssh, it's OK," Lovino whispered, despite not being heard. Still, he wrapped his arms around his little brother and told him it would be alright. He knew it wouldn't be, though. It was only a matter of time. "I'm here, Feliciano... I'm not leaving you."

Lovino started to sing again, not caring whether he was heard or not.

_"Tell me if you're in any pain; tell me if you're feeling lonely_

_No matter what, I'll always find you someplace_

_Don't leave me like this, please; I beg you, don't go_

_I thought that we shared only one soul together?"_

Lovino tightened his hold on Feliciano as he started to shake. Still, he continued to sing for his brother.

_"The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear_

_There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you_

_I ask you one thing, if you could; let me hear your voice, one more time_

_Maybe just this once, maybe just this one time_

_Please speak to me..."_

Feliciano hugged Lovino tightly, whimpering. Lovino held Feliciano close as if it was the last time he could do so, which was very possible. Suddenly, Feliciano ceased movement in his brother's arms. Lovino feared the worse as he checked his brother's pulse.

He let out a sigh of relief at feeling the heartbeat. "Thank God..." He murmured. He tucked his brother under the blanket, making sure he would be warm. Well, he might as well make some food for when his brother woke up. Lovino solemnly walked to the kitchen to prepare some pasta - it had always been his brother's favorite dish.

As the water boiled, Lovino walked towards the piano to jot down a few more lyrics.

_Glazed over eyes that don't work anymore, it's not like they can see a thing now_

_The dark world is motionless_

_Everything's gone_

_Everything doesn't move or make a sound, unless it is the snow_

He grimaced slightly. But it was all he could think of. After all, he knew it was only a small amount of time before Feliciano would...

"Shut up." He muttered to himself as he went back to the pasta. He shouldn't have those kinds of thought. Especially when Feliciano needed him! Lovino was going to make sure Feliciano would have the best time of his life before... Lovino chased those thoughts away once more as he tried to focus on the food.

But unnoticed by Lovino, Feliciano was watching at the door. The younger let out a small sigh before escaping back to his room.

* * *

><p>So he really was going to die soon... Well, it wasn't as if he didn't expect it. Every day, it was getting harder to walk. The pain became more intense, the blackouts worse, and it was harder to wake up. But he'd live for as long as he could.<p>

For his brother.

It was then that Feliciano took his rosary, and knelt beside his bed to pray.

"Dear God, if I am to die, please..." Feliciano swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "Please let my brother continue to sing his wonderful songs for me. I hope I'm not being selfish, God."

"Just...I beg of you, please... just let Lovino continue to sing for me, so that people know that I too, was alive once. That I walked among everyone. Give my brother's voice the proof of my life. Thank you God."

Feliciano set the rosary by his bedside and climbed back into bed as he heard the sound of water being dumped into the sink. The pasta just had to drain, and Lovino probably needed to make the tomato sauce.

He took a moment to gaze out the window. The falling snow was so beautiful... White and pure, as if feathers from an angel's wings were falling from the heavens. Perfect. It was then an idea hit him. Taking out pencil and paper, he began to write. Maybe... maybe they would find this letter with the song he wrote, once he departed earth.

_To whomever it may concern..._

* * *

><p>Once the pasta had finished cooking, Lovino dished it onto two plates for Feliciano and himself. He tentatively knocked on his brother's door, carefully balancing the dishes of pasta in his hands.<p>

"Feli? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Come in, ve~" Feliciano said, stashing the paper under his pillow. Well, at least he was finished. Lovino barely concealed his relief as he entered, setting the food down by the nightstand.

"I made some pasta, in case you're hungry." Lovino said. Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much, Lovi!" Lovino resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pet name, and instead chose to pat his brother's head as he devoured the pasta, before starting to eat his own food.

Feliciano slowed his chewing as he gazed at the snow falling down outside. So lovely and white…

"Hey, Lovi?" Feliciano asked quietly.

Lovino paused eating and swallowed his pasta. "Yeah? What is it?"

Feliciano chose his words carefully. "Can we… go outside?" Lovino frowned at his brother. He'd surely get even sicker then he already was if he was to go outside!

Feliciano continued, pleading his case to the older brother. "Please, Lovino! It's so pretty, and I want to go outside before the snow is gone!" Feliciano took his brother's hands, startling the latter. "Please, Lovino…"

Lovino stared at his brother in surprise. He sighed, before nodding. "Fine, we'll go later, probably around 5:00. But you need to finish eating your lunch first." He grumbled. Feliciano grinned, before hugging Lovino.

"Grazie, Fratello!" Lovino allowed a small smile before returning the hug.

"You thirsty?" Lovino asked.

"Yes! Can I have some milk?" He asked politely. The elder brother nodded, and took the cup of milk by the nightstand and handed it to his brother. Feliciano grinned as he held the cup given to him by Lovino.

"Thank yo-" He started to say, before the cup fell from his hands and fell to the ground, shattering. Lovino looked at it in shock, and then stared at his brother.

Feliciano laughed nervously. "Oh, I've been so clumsy lately! As if my body has a mind of its own! I'm sorry, fratello... I'll clean it up." Feliciano moved to get up before Lovino stopped him.

"It's alright, I'll clean it up," Lovino said with a strained smile. "You just go back to sleep." Feliciano blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Alright then! It's a bit early for a siesta, but it'll so. Thanks Lovi~" The younger giggled, retreating under the covers. Lovino went to retrieve the rag so he could clean up the spill.

When he came back, Feliciano was fast asleep. _Good..._ Lovino thought. After disposing of the mess, he sat outside Feliciano's door; crying softly.

_"Muscle spasms are the first sign of his body losing control. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left anyways..."_ The doctor's words echoed through Lovino's mind as he buried his face in his knees, which he hugged close to his chest.

_I don't want to lose you..._

_I love you so much..._

* * *

><p>Feliciano smiled as he put his coat on, while Lovino wrapped the scarf around his neck, making sure it would keep Feliciano warm, before dressing in his own winter attire. Unbeknownst to the elder, Feliciano had slipped Lovino's song into his coat pocket. He left his own song by the bedside. So then, he could always keep Lovino with him!<p>

"Let's go!" The younger exclaimed, reaching for his brother's hand. Lovino let him hold it as they walked out the door into the cold winter night.

Feliciano watched his brother's breath; it started as a white puffy cloud before it was blown away and evaporated. He felt scared, knowing his life would be gone, just like that. He shook away those thoughts. Come what may. _As long as fratello is with me, I'll never really be alone._

It was then that Lovino noticed where they were going. He smiled as they approached the frozen body of water.

Feliciano let out a happy laugh as he dragged Lovino towards the pond they'd always played by when they were kids. "Come one, fratello~! Let's go play!" He laughed again as he walked onto the ice.

"Be careful, Feli!" Lovino chided lightly, poking his brother's forehead. "It could break."

The younger of the two shook his head. "I'll be fine, fratello! Let's have a bit of fun." Lovino sighed before giving in and let his brother drag him onto the pond; but only going 10 feet away from the solid ground.

Feliciano giggled as he spun his brother around on the ice, both of them flying into snow banks. The two looked at each other for a split second before they burst out laughing.

Lovino climbed out of the snow bank and dusted himself off before helping his brother up. Feliciano grinned as he started to drag Lovino elsewhere.

The brunette followed curiously. It seemed as if they'd walked for hours before arriving at what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Lovino shivered as he straightened his scarf. "Feli, we really should go back." He pointed out as the blizzard raged on.

"J-just a bit longer." Feliciano persisted, masking his pain and tiredness. "I want to have a snowball fight."

Lovino rolled his eyes, but knew his brother was so stubborn he wouldn't stop asking until he got what he wanted. "Fine, but then we're going back."

Feliciano scooped up some snow before throwing it at his brother. "Why you-!" Lovino shouted, before hurling a snowball. The fight continued, before they both became very tuckered out. The siblings laughed together as Feliciano let the snow fall into his hands.

"Hey, Lovino?" Feliciano asked, legs trembling. The pain was starting to set in, as the snow blurred before his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"If I… If I went away, would you still sing?" Feliciano asked, as he felt the numb feeling start to take over his body.

"If you wanted me to…" Lovino frowned. "Feliciano, why are you asking me this?" He demanded.

Feliciano smiled weakly. "I just wanted to make sure… that you'd keep singing for me… even if… even if that time will come very soon…" He drew in a shaky breath. "Where I too… will disappear… just like the melting snow…" He gazed at the white specks fondly as they fell into his open palms.

Lovino's pulse quickened as he felt fear start to creep in. "W-why are you…"

"It's OK, Lovi!" Feliciano beamed. "You don't have to worry about me anymore! Besides… Thank you! I lo-" He started to say, before Feliciano's knees buckled under him and he collapsed.

_Crack!_

The ice beneath him shattered as Feliciano hit the ground. Lovino's eyes widened in terror.

"Feliciano!" Lovino screamed as he ran forward to his brother. Feliciano's blank amber eyes stared back. Weakly, he lifted his hands to the sky, snow gently falling into his hands.

"Fratello... isn't it beautiful?" He asked, shuddering slightly. "The snow..."

"F-Feliciano! Hang on! I-I'll get you to the hospital right away! Please, just..." Lovino choked back his tears. "Please don't... leave me alone..."

"Silly fratello, you're not going to die... so why are you crying?" Feliciano asked softly, pressing his cold hand to his sibling's cheek. Lovino spoke, but his voice was starting to fade, along with everything else, Feliciano observed. "Please don't cry for me… I can't…"

"Feliciano! You're not gonna die! Hang on!" Lovino cried, gripping his brother's hand tightly in his own.

"Sing for me... one last time..." Feliciano murmured. "I can't hear you... and I know I'm selfish... but please... before..." Feliciano's voice stopped, and he was no longer able to speak.

Lovino held back a sob as he tried to steady his voice and sing. He didn't want to. He wanted his precious brother to be the one able to sing. Lovino wanted to be the one on the ground in the snow, dying.

Lovino said a silent prayer, asking God to give his voice to his brother. He wanted to hear Feliciano sing. But he sang for his brother. Knowing it would be the last time either would do so.

_"You're body has now become cold, your voice is long gone_

_"I can't do anything; I can't even melt away with you_

_Please hear all of my words, please smile at me again_

_My tears no longer exist; I can't use them to make you melt away."_

Lovino wept quietly as a few of his tears fell from his eyes and splattered onto Feliciano's face. Feliciano watched his brother's mouth move, reading his lips. He tried to picture something joyful. All those times they'd spent together, those moments of pure joy, pure bliss... Happiness.

_"I ask you one thing, if you could, take my voice away from me_

_And give it to the person I hold dear to my heart_

_If I'm left all alone in this huge world without your presence here_

_Let me disappear_

_Alongside your body..."_

Lovino sucked in a breath shakily as Feliciano's hand became limp, and his eyes started to glaze over. He knew Feliciano was dead. But he wouldn't acknowledge it. Never. He would continue to sing, even if it killed him.

Lovino did start to notice the blizzard becoming colder, and he knew his body may as well freeze along with Feliciano. So Lovino just sat there in shock. His brother... dead? Gone? As in, forever?

"I love you with my being, and now there's no way to tell you..." Lovino sang softly, the blizzard and tears muting his voice by a fraction. He held Feliciano's hand tighter in his own, as the last words of his song formed on their own.

"This world of ours is slowly crashing down, it's all fading..." Lovino gulped as the cold wind stabbed at his back like hundreds of tiny needles. Lovino ignored it.

"Even if I scream with everything I have, neither you nor your voice will return to me." Lovino murmured, as fresh tears poured from his eyes. He gently stroked Feliciano's cheek. _I love you._ He thought.

"I love you." Lovino said, aloud this time.

_"Fratello, look at this!" Lovino watched as his brother pointed to a small cat running towards the duo. He smiled as Feliciano played with the cat._

"I love you." Lovino repeated.

_"Ve~ it's such a beautiful drawing! And you say you're not a good artist!" Feliciano hugged his brother, admiring the drawing._

"I love you."

_"Fratello will never leave me, right?" Feliciano asked._

_"Of course not, dummy." Lovino rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless._

_A happy smile from the younger. "Then I'll never leave fratello!" Feliciano laughed playfully as he hugged Lovino. "Ti amo Lovino." He whispered, snuggling up to his older brother._

_"Ti amo, Feliciano." The brunette replied, drifting off to sleep._

"I... l-love you..." With every breath Lovino took, his body shuddered. He let out a sob as agony engulfed him, and Lovino just couldn't stop himself as a scream erupted from his throat. He lost it, and just hugged Feliciano's body to his chest, crying and screaming.

"Wake up, dammit! Wake up, Feli! Feliciano, please!" Lovino cried, soaking his brother's scarf with his tears as he buried his head in Feliciano's chest.

"Feliciano! I need you!" Lovino exclaimed, though his pleas fell to deaf ears. "F-Feliciano... we're twins... we share the same soul..."

He brushed a few stray locks of hair out of his brother's face. "I can't live without you..." He whispered, as the tears trickling down his face started to freeze over. Lovino took his brother's hand once more and intertwined his fingers with his twin's.

"Let the snow keep falling... and take me away to my brother..." Lovino asked of no one in particular.

"Please... God..." Lovino said quietly, holding his brother tightly.

"If I am to die... let me be with Feliciano again. Let me be his older brother... Please..." Lovino whispered, as he fell back onto the snow. He never let go of Feliciano's hand, as he felt his life slipping away, winter and death claiming him.

A single tear ran down his cheek once more.

His heart stopped.

His chest did not rise.

But he died happily.

With his brother.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland sighed as he watched the children walk through the house quietly. Poor kids, to die out there in the storm like that... It was terrible. And their friends were so devastated, it was heartbreaking to watch.<p>

"Hey, Mr. Kirkland?" One of the boys asked; a young teenager with tan skin and dark brown hair.

"Yes...?"

"Antonio." He replied simply. "How... how did they die? Feliciano and Lovino, I mean." His green eyes looked so dull compared to their usual liveliness.

"Well, Feliciano died of his disease. But..." The blond man frowned. "Lovino died of natural causes. He caught hypothermia. By the time we found them, it was too late." Antonio nodded solemnly, as a few of the other friends gathered around.

"I think I know why." Antonio whispered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, while the other blond teenager - Ludwig, Arthur thought - nodded in agreement, his blue eyes saddened. "It makes sense."

"What do you mean?" The Brit asked curiously.

Antonio smiled sadly. "Feliciano must've died in the storm; Lovino probably didn't leave him. They..." Antonio's voice shook as he spoke, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "The loved each other, so much..." Finally, the Spanish boy broke down and sobbed, tears cascading down his cheeks.

A young French boy pulled Antonio into his embrace, the latter murmuring a quiet "Thanks" muffled by his sobs. The German let the tears fall as well; his older brother hugged him gently, as if he was so fragile he'd break.

Meanwhile, a young Japanese boy - Kiku was his name, or at least what Arthur remembered from his pesky trouble making brothers - emerged from the boy's bedroom, clutching two pieces of paper in his hand.

"Everyone?" He asked softly. They all turned to look at him. He held up the two papers. "I found these by Feli-kun's bedside table... One is a song he left for us, the other is a letter." He looked to Arthur and asked, "May I read it?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, go ahead."

Kiku nodded, and spoke softly, his voice filling the deadly silent room.

_"To whomever it may concern..._

_Whether you're my friends, my brother, or some random stranger, I just want you to know this._

_I will be dead by the time you are reading this._

_I'd like to tell you, though, in this letter._

_I lived._

_I was alive._

_My brother and our music are proof. I don't want to be forgotten, and I don't want people to be sad. Get on with your life, continue moving forward. I know my brother will. He can help you. But if he's by any chance dead, I'm happy with him._

_And who knows? Maybe we'll all get to meet again someday. The song I have enclosed for you... Please sing it. Spread my message of life. I lived, and I was alive._

_I'm sure people will be sad, but it's important to do what we can for the living, not continue to mourn over the dead. We have to deal with the present, and not stay stuck in the past._

_I'm realizing this as I write it. All of you, thank you, so much. I love all of you. And please, tell my brother if he's alive... tell him to live for me. Sing for me._

_I hope I'm not being selfish when I ask you these things, or hope I will see you soon. But still, I love you. And tell him... I want to be twins again. I want us to be brother again. Together forever._

_Thank you all for the most wonderful life a person could ever have._

_Love,_

_Feliciano Vargas_


	2. Chapter 2

_"There was a legend, a long time ago... It said that some humans were reincarnated as nations, you know. And that's where they get their human names, instead of choosing them. Some are born with those names as memories; keepsakes from their past."_

_"That's silly, Grandpa!" Italy laughed, swinging his legs back and forth as he finished off the apple he was eating._

_"Yeah. It sounds like a piece of crap." Romano agreed bluntly, sticking out his tongue at their grandfather._

_"It's not just some myth! It could happen! You two could've been…" Rome paused, contemplating, before he continued with an eerie smile. "Ghost pirates in your human life!"_

_"Waaah! Pirates a-and g-ghosts are s-scary! H-hold me, fratello!" Italy whimpered, clinging to his older brother in fear._

_"H-huh? Let go of me, dammit!" Romano stuttered, blushing as he tried to pry his little brother off of him._

_"Haha! You two are so adorable~!" Rome laughed as Romano pushed his brother to the ground. Italy just got back up again._

_"And we'll grow up to be strong like you, right Grandpa?" Italy asked with a smile._

_Rome's smile faltered for a second before he grinned."...Yeah! Of course you will!"_

Romano's eyes fluttered open, and he frowned. Why was he having that dream so much lately? Oh well. He supposed it wasn't anything too important. Romano was about to go back to sleep when he heard soft sniffling.

_Not again..._ he thought in exasperation. For the past few nights, his brother had kept coming into his room for no apparent reason, other than some nightmare. For one, Romano was tired of having to share his bed (Although he secretly enjoyed his brother's warmth and company; NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!). And two, Veneziano would only tell him it was fine, and he knew damn well it wasn't.

Romano's frown deepened. Upon turning around, however, his expression changed to one of surprise. For one, it was probably midnight at the earliest. And his brother was there. Sitting on the edge of the bed. A small drop of water fell from his brother's cheek, glistening in the moonlight.

Romano sighed in annoyance before sitting up. "What is it, Veneziano? Did you have a bad dream?"

For once, Italy said nothing. He made no movement that indicated he had acknowledged his brother. Romano frowned and crawled towards him. "Veneziano? I'm talking to you!" Again, Italy was still and silent. The brunette growled angrily, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder to make him turn around.

"Vene-" Romano started, but he couldn't stifle the gasp of shock when his brother did turn around. Romano's concerned hazel eyes met Italy's saddened amber orbs, full of tears. Romano realized his brother was crying. Really crying. Not wailing over something pointless. They were tears of agony, sadness.

"V-Veneziano?" Romano asked uncertainly, waving a hand in front of his brother's face. The red-head made no move, eyes staring straight ahead unblinkingly as tears streamed down his cheeks. Unsure of what to do, the brunette wiped the tears away, snapping his fingers in front of his little brother's face. It seemed to snap Italy out of it, since he blinked.

"H-huh? Oh, it's you." The younger sibling mumbled.

"OK, what's going on?" Romano demanded, before his tone became softer. "Y-you're... you're crying."

"So?" Italy's hoarse voice asked sarcastically, surprising the older of the two. "Everyone cries. Why are you so concerned now?"

"Hey! I'm only trying to help, Veneziano!" Romano exclaimed, but sighed in an attempt to calm down. "Look... you shouldn't cry like this. I-I hate it when you cry like this..." The brunette confessed.

"You only cry when you trip, or when there's no more pasta, or even when your shoelaces aren't tied, and..." Romano trailed off sheepishly, as Italy's eyes widened and more tears started to cascade down his cheeks. "You don't deserve to cry like this, Vene-"

Romano was cut off as his brother tackled him down onto the bed, trapping him in a hug. The red-head sobbed, clinging to his brother. "I-I don't wanna... I don't want to, fratello!" Italy nearly screamed as his arms tightly wrapped around his sibling.

Romano sat up unsteadily, still letting his brother hug him. "What don't you want to do?"

Italy looked up at his brother, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't want to die. I don't want you to die either! I..." His hands curled into fists as his fingers gripped the fabric of Romano's tank top. "I want... for us... t-to sing... again. Li-like we used to." His voice was a whisper now.

Romano raised an eyebrow. The only time he remembered singing with his brother was when they got _really_ drunk, and when he'd lived with his brother at Austria's house a short time (that piano bastard wanted to 'educate them musically').

The only odd thing was how Italy had said it; as if they'd been doing it their whole lives. Romano really didn't want to sing. He was definitely out of practice. He wasn't scared, dammit! Just a tiny bit nervous. _But if it helps Veneziano calm down..._ The brunette's conscious countered.

Romano sighed, giving in. "Fine... do you want to go to Austria's tomorrow? We can sing there and he can play accompaniment. Will you feel better then?" Italy nodded feverently.

"Alright. Then go to bed already, damn it! I'm tired!" The brunette grumbled as he pulled the blanket over both of them. Italy smiled in delight, cuddling up to Romano. Romano frowned in irritation, but otherwise didn't object.

"Good night, Romano." Italy whispered, his breathing starting to become deeper.

"Night. Get some sleep." Romano rolled his eyes as his brother almost immediately fell asleep, but smiled. At least he's not crying... As Romano started to grow drowsy, he noticed snow falling gently from the sky. So wonderful... As he fell asleep, it triggered something. A dream, or possibly... a memory?

_"Ve~ Lovino! Can we play yet?" The five-year-old Feliciano asked, bounding up to his bother ecstatically. "It's snowing! So pretty~!" The boy laughed, catching the falling snow with his palms raised to the sky._

_"Yeah, it is." Lovino agreed, smiling at his twin. "Just be careful not to trip. And if you stay out too long, you'll catch a cold. Mom and dad don't need you to get sicker. And reme-"_

_Feliciano laughed heartily, cutting his brother off. "I got it, Lovi~!" With a squeal of glee, he hugged his brother. "Ti amo, Lovi!"_

_Lovino blushed, but nodded. "Y-yeah... Ti amo, Feliciano."_

* * *

><p>Romano woke with a start, his breath catching in his throat. His heart was beating unnaturally fast. Still, it hadn't necessarily been a bad dream. The Italian sighed, letting his head fall back down on this pillow. It was then that he noticed his brother was awake as well.<p>

Italy's eyes were wide in terror, as he gripped his chest. "Veneziano? Are you... OK?" Romano asked hesitantly, afraid his brother might have an outburst similar to last night.

Italy turned to his brother, his gaze becoming less intense instantly. "You... you were there. And it was snowing... We were kids..."

Romano nodded, before it turned into a frown. "Yeah, I had that dream too. I don't remember that happening when we were kids, though. It looked too modern."

Italy seemed as if he was about to object before he stopped himself. "Oh... right." He murmured before he threw the covers off of himself. "Well, let's go! We can head over to Austria's after the world meeting~!" Italy smiled, all traces of his previous attitude apparently vanished.

"Dammit, I forgot about the meeting..." Romano grumbled. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

"I'll make breakfast, ve~!"

"Yeah, just make sure there's enough coffee." The elder said, shooing his brother out of his room so that Italy could make breakfast, and he could change.

Romano entered the kitchen, not even ten minutes later, carrying a change of clothes for his brother, while he straightened his tie. Ties sucked. They had such weird designs and colors. And they kind of cut off circulation to the neck.

"L-Romano!" Italy called, covering up his slip just in time. "I made..." He paused for dramatic effect -much to Romano's annoyance- before screaming, "BREAKFAST!"

"Yeah, shout it louder why don't you! Maybe the people in Prussia will hear us." Romano growled, as he sat down at the table. Italy frowned as he flipped the pancakes.

"But Prussia's not a country anymore..."

"Exactly."

Italy laughed as he dished pancakes onto two plates, along with eggs and bacon. Italy looked around for coffee. Unfortunately for Romano -more like for the world- there was no coffee. But milk was healthier than coffee! Right?

"Fratello, we're out of coffee! But we have milk, which is healthier!" Italy sang cheerily. This seemed to agitate him even more.

"Fine, whatever." Romano sighed, snatching the mug out of his brother's hands. "Grazie, Vane-" He started to say, before the cup fell from his brother's hands because of the speed and force he'd grabbed his own mug, shattering when it hit the floor. Romano's hazel eyes glazed over as he was pulled into a dream, though they were only shattered images and phrases.

_"Thank yo-" He started to say, before the cup fell from his hands and fell to the ground, shattering. Lovino looked at it in shock, then stared at his brother._

_"It's alright, I'll clean it up," Lovino said with a strained smile. "You just go back to sleep."_

_"Muscle spasms are the first sign of his body losing control. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left anyways..." The doctor's words echoed through Lovino's mind as he buried his face in his knees, which he hugged close to his chest._

_I don't want to lose you..._

_I love you so much..._

"Romano!" Italy cried, shaking his brother by the shoulders. Crap, he didn't expect this. Romano just sat there, eyes unblinking as he stared straight ahead. Italy snapped his fingers, and it seemed to work, as Romano blinked suddenly.

"H-huh?" He looked around, quite confused as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-what was-"

"I dropped the milk. And then you went into some kind of trance, ve~" Italy responded calmly. He had to make sure his brother didn't freak out too much.

"You..." He started to say, before shaking his head. "Never mind... I'll clean it up." Romano said, as he went to get a rag and doing so. Italy could only imagine what his brother had a memory of, but he had some vague idea.

"Fratello... if something's bugging you, you can tell me." Italy said quietly. Romano turned to Italy before sighing.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It couldn't have been anything important, otherwise I would've remembered more about it." And with that, Romano went back to cleaning up the milk. Italy felt his heart clench at those words.

_It is important..._

_You have to remember._

* * *

><p>When the two brothers arrived at the meeting, everything seemed normal. America was loud and obnoxious, and England was yelling at said nation for doing so; Germany was becoming irritated, Japan was trying to tell be people to be quiet and stay polite while doing it; France was being a pervert, China was trying selling food, Russia was being creepy, and so on.<p>

Everything was normal. Except for a few... minor things.

Romano sighed in annoyance, tapping his pencil against his notebook as the meeting dragged on. It was boring. As. Fuck. That, and those odd... dreams? Memories? He didn't know what to call them. The elder began to absentmindedly doodle in his notebook.

He grimaced once he was done. For one, it was terrible. And two... it was terrible! However, his brother begged to differ, as he snatched the paper form Romano.

"Give it back!" He hissed.

Italy shook his head, examining the paper. Two faceless people, one of them catching snow. The other watching him -That was the assumed gender- as he caught snowflakes. Italy smiled, turning to his brother.

"What are you talking about? This is great! And you say you aren't a good artist." Italy chuckled lightly, not realizing the words had flipped the switch for a memory. Italy started to internally panic as Romano's eyes began to glaze over.

Luckily, the meeting was just about over, so no one really noticed - except for Spain. "Hey Ita, is he OK?" The Spaniard asked in confusion. Italy internally panicked, not knowing what to say.

"Uh... I think he's just tired!" Italy laughed nervously. "Y-you see, I had a very bad dream last night, a-and I kind of woke fratello up, and he didn't get much sleep, so..." Luckily, Romano chose that moment to snap out of his dream-like trance.

"What the hell?" He muttered, rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"Roma, are you feeling OK?" Spain asked, concern in his eyes as he placed a hand to Romano's forehead. The latter swatted it away angrily.

"I'm fine. I just... I'm having so many weird day dreams." Romano glanced at his brother, who seemed confused. "Is anything like that happening to you?"

"V-ve? N-no..." Italy shook his head unconvincingly. Romano frowned.

"What happened when I had the daydream? You probably noticed it, right?"

"W-well, your eyes got really weird, they kind of went blank, like in Japan's books when a character dies... and you get this blank look, and you don't really respond to anything..." Italy said, voice trailing off.

_So, this is what happened to you... You've been having them too?_ Romano listed off the symptoms in his head, and found that his brother had those exact same traits the last few nights when Italy had woke him up.

"Let's go. Hungary and Austria are probably waiting for us." Romano said, as he stood up. Italy blinked in surprise, fully expecting his brother to have pried further on the subject.

"Ve~!" Italy giggled, as he latched onto his brother's arm. Romano didn't bother shaking his brother off as they headed off towards Austria and Hungary's house.

"I'll see you two later then!" Spain called, as he ran off in the direction of his bad friends. _He must be regaining those memories..._ Spain thought, before frowning slightly. The brunette wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing at this point.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a pleasant surprise!" Hungary chirped as she ushered the two boys in.<p>

"A surprise alright." Austria said, as his eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, whatever piano freak." Romano scoffed. "The only reason I came here was 'cuz my brother wanted me to." Hungary looked a little peeved at Romano's attempt to insult Austria, but ignored it for the most part.

"Well, make yourselves at home! Just make sure not to make any big messes or anything." Hungary said. "Austria and I have to make a quick dash to the store, so we'll be right back. With cookies!" She assured them, winking.

"YAY~! I love cookies!" Italy exclaimed gleefully. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." The duo left the house to acquire some oh-so-tasty cookies, leaving the two brothers to themselves. The elder of the two wandered around, bored out of his mind. Italy skipped off, probably to go prepare some pasta.

Romano passed the piano, and a wave of nostalgia hit him. Cautiously, he sat down on the bench.

_"Can I watch you play, ve~?"_ His brother's voice asked, though Romano knew he wasn't there.

"Sure." Romano whispered, his voice matching up with the memory.

Romano suddenly noticed his fingers slowly trailing across the piano; where the notes he was playing came from, he didn't know. Maybe in some recess in the way back of his mind. The melody sprang from his fingers as the music echoed throughout the nearly empty house, along with Romano's voice.

_"In the night, every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet…"_

Italy nearly dropped the pot he was carrying as he recognized the melody and the words echoing throughout the nearly empty house. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to focus on the pasta. But he couldn't. With a growl of frustration and anger, he slammed the pot onto the counter and ran out of the kitchen.

He found himself in the living room, the source of the music. "R-Romano..." He whispered, panting slightly, as his brother stopped playing. He was completely frozen. His brother stood up suddenly, fingers creating a loud and not very pretty sound as they banged against the piano keys. Romano turned to Italy, eyes shining full of... fear? Agony? Sadness…

The brunette ran towards the front closet to retrieve his coat, putting it on hastily, then helping Italy into his coat. "W-wait, where are you going?" Italy asked. Romano seized his brother's wrist.

"_We_ are going outside." Romano stopped fumbling with his coat buttons to look up at his brother. "You like snow, right?"

"U-uh, yeah..."

Romano nodded, somewhat satisfied. "Alright, then. Let's go." Gripping Italy's wrist tightly, and he started to drag him out the house and into the snow, ignoring Veneziano's protests.

"F-fratello, can't we rest?" The younger of the two whined.

"When we get there." Romano replied curtly. Italy let out a whimper of frustration, but allowed his brother to continue dragging him along.

"But what about Austria and Hungary?"

"I left a note." Romano explained simply as they began a slower trek through the snow. "They'll know where we are." Italy however, was still dissatisfied. Especially after the promise of cookies.

Although noticing Romano's grip slacken into a more gentle hold on his hand, Italy smiled as old memories... very, very old memories started to resurface. For both of them.

_I just know it..._ Romano glanced back at his brother briefly, before facing forward_. You do too, don't you?_

After a while, it was more like Italy was the one leading Romano. Almost dragging him, Italy started to run ahead as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Romano smiled as he raced to catch up with him.

The siblings finally arrived -after what seemed like hours of walking for the younger of the two- at a snowy pond, where the ice had frozen it over.

The younger of the two took Romano's hands and led him onto the ice carefully, ten feet or so away from the shoreline. Both nearly collapsed, panting from exhaustion. Romano looked over to his brother, who laughed, raising his hands to the sky.

"It's so pretty, Romano... like an Angel is shedding its wings~!" Italy laughed as they snow fell into his palms. Romano felt a lump in his throat as they both stood, Italy scooping up some snow. Italy concentrated on the small ball of snow, starting to shape it.

Romano leaned over his sibling's shoulder in interest. "What's tha-" He started to ask, before the snow was shoved in his face. He growled in anger as he not so carefully hurled snow at Italy.

For a while, the two just hurled snow at each other before Italy took his brother away from the ice. Italy took his brother's hand again, and led him to and open snow field.

Both of them fell on the ground due to exhaustion -Again- and looked at each other. They smiled, before they burst out laughing. Italy and Romano just stayed like that for a while, laying in the snow and smiling.

Italy subtly took his brother's hands and intertwined their fingers. Romano made no move to indicate he didn't want his hand held, so Italy smiled. He was so tired... It wouldn't hurt to take a nap, right? The younger sighed, and closed his eyes in perfect peace as slumber started to overtake him.

Something caught the Italian's attention. A beautiful, quiet voice, singing a soft lullaby.

"Falling snow that is ever so gentle, I beg you to never stop..." Something stirred in Italy's subconscious as the words that had been sung lingered in the air.

_"It's OK, Lovi!" Feliciano beamed. "You don't have to worry about me anymore! Besides… Thank you! I lo-" He started to say, before Feliciano's knees buckled under him and he collapsed._

_Crack!_

Amber eyes widened in recognition as Romano continued to sing softly.

"I-I want you... t-to take me away... to the person I hold dear to me..." Romano whispered, tears falling from his eyes as the memories of his human life flashed through his head.

_"F-Feliciano! Hang on! I-I'll get you to the hospital right away! Please, just..." Lovino choked back his tears. "Please don't... leave me alone..."_

_"Silly fratello, you're not going to die... so why are you crying?" Feliciano asked softly, pressing his cold hand to his sibling's cheek. Lovino spoke, but his voice was starting to fade, along with everything else, Feliciano observed. "Please don't cry for me… I can't…"_

Italy closed his eyes and let tears flow as his older brother continued to sing.

"Please allow everything to wither away... with my voice deepened by sadness..." Romano choked back a sob.

_"I... l-love you..." With every breath Lovino took, his body shuddered. He let out a sob as agony engulfed him, and Lovino just couldn't stop himself as a scream erupted from his throat. He lost it, and just hugged Feliciano's body to his chest, crying and screaming._

"I-I hope t-to make it all..." Italy whispered, voice cracking.

_"Wake up, dammit! Wake up, Feli! Feliciano, please!" Lovino cried, soaking his brother's scarf with his tears as he buried his head in Feliciano's chest._

_"Feliciano! I need you!" Lovino exclaimed, though his pleas fell to deaf ears. "F-Feliciano... we're twins... we share the same soul..."_

"Turn to white..." Romano finished quietly. Both brothers stood up, and just stared at each other for a few moments to let it all sink in. Neither could contain their sobs as they ran towards each other, hugging tightly.

"O-Oh my God, V-Vene- I mean, F-Feliciano..." Romano cried, as tears ran down his face like a river. Italy wept just as hard, as his hands gripped his brother tightly.

He never wanted to let go. He'd missed this wonderful thing his whole life. This warmth, reassurance... the strong arms tightly wrapped around him was the things he always longed for.

"L-Lovi...I-I'm so happy..." Italy laughed quietly. "We got our wish... we're brothers again..." Italy laughed and cried as the two enjoyed the embrace.

"More than that, F-Feli..." Romano whispered, pulling back a bit to look his brother in the eye. "We share the same soul. W-we're literally two halves of a whole..." Romano laughed along with his brother, fingers caressing the younger's cheek. Italy smiled at his brother despite the tears running down his cheek.

And in that moment, they kissed. The love they were feeling… Forever and ever, they wanted it to be just like that. Romano leaned forwards, cupping his brother's cheek. Italy felt his face heat up a bit as his older sibling's lips brushed against his; it was a soft warm pressure that made his heart melt. Italy sighed happily as his fingers curled into small fists as he gripped Romano's jacket.

The brunette pulled back slowly, a light blush decorating his cheeks. "Ti amo, Feliciano."

Italy smiled brightly as his brother wiped away his tears. "Ti amo, Lovino."

* * *

><p>"How exactly do you know where they are?" Hungary asked Spain as she tightened the scarf around her neck to keep herself from getting frostbite.<p>

"It's the pond they always used to play by when they were kids." Spain answered as he continued his fast pace.

"Must you be so fast? I'm having a bit of a hard time keeping up!" Austria huffed indignantly.

"Yes!" Spain insisted, starting to get annoyed with the Austrian. "This is a really harsh blizzard! They could get lost, and get frostbite, and then we'd have to amputate their legs!" The brunette was almost hysterical before Hungary laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Spain, it's not that bad! I'm sure they'll be fine. Just calm down..." Hungary sighed. Spain nodded, but still struggled in calming down. "Worrying won't do any good, nor will it change the outcome."

The Spaniard nodded as he returned to his thoughts. _They haven't been to that lake since they were kids... So that must mean..._ When Spain did realize what it meant, it did not help in trying to keep himself calm. They soon approached the lake, and were able to make out two figures in the distance.

However, they were greeted by the most peculiar sight. Romano had his arms wrapped around his brother, their foreheads barely touching as he smiled; meanwhile, the latter was leaning into Romano's embrace, arms hung somewhat loosely around his brother's waist.

All three stopped and just took a moment to stare. After all, it was an odd sight. Spain smiled warmly at the sight, as he walked towards the brothers, laying a hand on Romano's shoulder. The brunette looked up, genuinely surprised, before he grinned.

"About fucking time, Antonio. When were you planning on telling me?"

Spain smiled. "It's something you have to figure out for yourself, Lovino." The brunette smiled, as Austria and Hungary watched in confusion.

Nevertheless, Hungary's lips twitched upwards before she smiled. "Awww, you guys are too cute!" The brunette woman giggled, as she fished around in her pockets for her camera. Austria rolled his eyes, though his smile betrayed his real emotions.

Italy laughed again as Hungary started to take pictures of them, Romano starting to blush. "Wha- dammit, don't take pictures you crazy woman!" The younger snuggled up to his brother more as the camera flashed; much to Hungary's delight and Romano's horror.

All five of them laughed. "Let's go home," Austria sighed, as he ruffled Italy's hair fondly. "The cakes will have gotten cool."

"I thought we were having cookies!" Italy interjected, as he took his brother's hand once more when they began to walk. a light blush decorated Romano's cheeks as they intertwined their fingers.

"Fuck cookies. Cake kicks ass." Romano said airily, though Italy could see the blush on his brother's cheeks.

"Aw, you're so mean~!" Italy pouted. "Cookies are superior!"

"That's what they all say." Hungary chuckled.

"Can we have both?" Spain asked. Austria rolled his eyes at the brunette's enthusiasm.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>SO, WHATCHA THINK? I loved writing this~ I just love ItacestRomanoxVeneziano brotherly love so much ;w; And if you're skeptical about the pairing, read the story called 'Shatter' by Crystal Kira. It's what has come to make me love this pairing so dearly (and probably why most of the stories I write for them are angsty/fluff xD) *wibbles***

**BTW, you can interpret the kiss however you want *le wink* *le nudge* On a side note, I tried to make this the same amount of words as the first chapter (OCD AS FUCK 8U) I got about 400 words or so more xD Well, tell me what you think in a review! Reviews give me warm fuzzies :D**


End file.
